


Handsome

by Nathlyn



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathlyn/pseuds/Nathlyn
Summary: Apart from missions Alex never calls Yassen by his actual name. The Russian doesn't seem to care at all or does he?
Relationships: Yassen Gregorovich/Alex Rider
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Handsome

_Charming, Hun, Honey, Sugar, Sweetie, Babe, Родна́я_

Alex could go on like this for ages.

Ever since their first encounter after Yassen's “death,” Alex stopped calling him Yassen. 

He hadn't really noticed until recently, it just kinda came with their dynamic. 

He thought it was funny and Yassen didn't seem to mind. 

Alex wasn't even sure if he realized it or if he just didn't care that much. 

How would he react if Alex just… stopped?

An interesting theory to test out, wasn't it? 

Alex smirked, finishing his morning run with a last sprint.

A shower later, Alex had a plan. 

He walked towards the kitchen, jumping up to sit on the counter. 

“Yassen?” 

The Russians head jerked up, his eyes immediately leaving the computer screen they were locked onto just a minute ago. 

“Did something happen? Six called?” 

“No, why do you think that Yassen? Are you waiting for something to happen?” 

Not for the first time, Alex was happy for the poker face he got, working for MI6. He wasn't sure if he could have suppressed a grin otherwise. 

“No, that's not… are you mad at me?”

Alex smiled thinly. 

“No, I'm not. I hope there is no reason I should be, Yassen?”

Yassen looked surprisingly distressed for an assassin. 

“That's what I mean! You sound mad when you do the name thing!” 

“Oh, that's the problem? You never said anything about it, so I guessed you don't care how I call you.”

Yassen shakes his head repeatedly. 

“No, no, no! Don't even dare start with this. Never do _that_ again! Don't like it at all.”

Alex smiled again, softer this time and walked over to sit down on Yassen's lap. 

“Alright handsome, whatever you want.” 

Alex didn't see it, but he could feel Yassen smile above him. 


End file.
